I'll Be There
by illmatic23
Summary: Everyone Has that One Dark Secret.That One Secret No Body knows, but What Happens When this Little Secret Becomes to Much of a Burden to Keep Inside. Who'll Be There? This is a Sam/O.C. Story R
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY **

My first ICarly Fanfic. I recently became Addicted to the show and all the awesome fanfics lmao

**This is a Sam 3 Original Character(James Clark) Fanfic **

_**Italics = Characters Thoughts**_

**I'LL BE THERE**

**SAM'S POV**

_UGH He's Here Living With Me in MY FATHERS House Im Referring to my mother's perverted boyfriend. He seriously IRKS me sleeping in my FATHERS bed walking on MY FATHERS FLOOR. He needs to get out …………………….NOW!!!!!_

*After Sam's disturbing thoughts of "HIM" she gets her books together in her bag put on her kicks and was OUT She clumsily ran down the stairs just to bump face first into "HIM"*

_He had long messy brown bed head hair up to his shoulders always had some type of liquid in his hand wore a plaid flannel shirt with the sleeves ripped off and wore ripped jeans ALL THE TIME even if they were new they were ripped. I'm not gonna lie my mom has Good taste in men's looks but personality wise her taste SUCKED!! And his personality made his handsome face look HIDEOUS. His name was Rickie(But I always "Accidently" leave out the R in Rickie and just call him Ickie) and he was so obviously younger than my mother and always stared at me it made to uncomfortable to be around him……..For example RIGHT NOW._

"Hey Sam Were Are You Goin so Early in the Morning??" he asked in his deep raspy voice with a smirk

" Ummm Were Else School……..DUUH" I replied in a really Agitated voice

His was slightly aggravated by my answer I clearly saw it in his face he pushed against the wall a little hard

"Ok you little brat I want a nicer answers next time OKAY!!" he said in a low but stern voice that sent frightening chills down my spine but I tried hard to not show my fear and rolled my eyes pushed him a little and quickly made my way out the house before he did anything else when I glared back he just stood there with the door opened staring at me the chills came back it was not good chill either

" Bye ICKIE"I said loud enough for him to hear but only when I saw the school bus coming so he could not try anything

I board the school bus and took a seat next to carly

" Hey Carls" I said with a smile

"Hey Sam What's Ups"

"Bored the Usual" I replied I was lieing I was occupied with thoughts of HIM I knew I was not safe in that house with him there it's been 3 months he has stood at my doorway while he thought I was sleeping just staring sometimes even sat on a chair in the room and just stared he plays with my hair in my sleep goes through my draws. Sometimes even "accidently" slapping my butt or my boobs and much more. How am I going to get out of situation? I really don't want to loose my virginity by being raped by some 30 year old perv.

_The bus stopped I chatted with Carly all way to our lockers. This is where I have to put on that fake face the I'm so happy with my life face. My face always automatically changes when he walks down the hall to his locker with his sports buddies smiling his name was James Clark one of the top 3 extremely hot boys in my grade he had medium short curly shaggy hair(the sexy type) green eyes a a nice light caramel tan. Down side he was a total ass he hated me for no reason he always is mocking me I'm the bully but he's the bully of me. As he passes we exchange glares I roll my eyes he gives me the smug EF-YOU look. Why does it seem like every time I see him it's like we always say hi to each other just very nastily. It's so hard to hate that face though but I do I can't just fall for him I not spineless. I'm Sam Puckett strong independent, the type that just don't give a Shxt._

_**James POV**_

_Look at her so perfect with those blonde curls just laying so comfortably on her chest, her extremely pretty face her everything is so perfect she probably has a perfect life to I hate her so much. Why is she so beautiful so funny so good but so bad it annoys me that I notice everything about her. Her smirk the shape of her body how her nose crinkles when she laughs. When she rolls her eyes how she looks like a angel. Why do I think about her so much why is she so much in my life but I hate her, I disgust her. She just so ………….Perfect so bad so independent so carless so reckless so, Samantha everything I aspire to be and love. Is that why I hate her cause i………………… I'm not even gonna say it._

I take my seat in class right behind to her Guess what she's eating a bagel with turkey bacon on the side. Isn't she just CHARMING. We exchange the usual glances and class goes on school goes on so boring I need some excitement when I'm in the only place I feel content.

_It's finally lunch I was late because I had to talk to the soccer coach about the game this weekend but when I got to lunch the first one I see is her giving those dorks wedgies and making them buy her lunch. My dad makes me lunch water, a salad and a tuna sandwich today for lunch. WOOPEE. He never lets me eat normal. As I take a bite into my sandwich I enjoy the show of Sam getting her way and smiling when she got her way. Then Freddie some tech nerd came down with Carly that girl they meet Sam and got their lunches and took a seat. As I ate talking with my friends were being stupid I look at her she was already looking at me we were just peering into each other's eyes looking into each other's soul I felt so lost in her sparkling blue eyes….wonderland. I was hypnotized for 5 straight minutes which seemed like 5 straight hours. I don't know if she saw the pain, hurt, hatred ………..fear in my soul but I know I saw hers. This is the first time I felt warm ever since my mother died. The stupid lunch bell rang and I came back to reality so did she. I got Up and threw my garbage out and left I felt so weird …………so humble._

_**SAM'S POV**_

_That was sooo weird I just so lost a while ago I don't know what happened just now we looking into each other's eyes it felt so right, but he is not as heartless as I thought him to be when I saw into his green eyes I saw into his soul filled with so many emotions. It's depressing what a person can make out just by looking in someones eyes._

Class goes on I get detention for for bringing a water gun into school and super soaking . I really don't know how I get detention for that.

_After detention I walk out threw the back doors and I see James on the soccer field running around it he looks so tired………is he crying?? Hmmmmm that's weird as I keep walking trying to mind my own business I see his father I think on the side lines screaming at him.."FASTER YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WIMP….YOU BETTER NOT SLOW DOWN!!" I see what wrong with this picture but I don't do anything I just keep walking to Carly's house to do iCarly._

_**JAMES' POV**_

_My legs hurt so much I feel so weak I'm about to pass out the pain in my legs if so over whelming that my eyes are tearing I've been running this field over and over for a hour no breaks water no nothing. But he keeps pushing and pushing ………………………………I'm gonna break. He gets angry for no reason just because coach told him _

_**~Flash Bak~**_

Coach and shakes hands "Hey James it the best soccer player we have but…"

James quickly saw His fathers smile go limp and he knew he was gonna die later.

"But what??" his father shot back at Couch

" Ohh nothing lately he been getting lazy with him running he's just a little laggy but that always happens once in a while with such deicated players.

Mr. Clark smile and put his hand on James Shoulder squeezing it with all his might. James qucikly flinched slightlt pulling away just to be pulled back and had to close his and eyes and clutch his fist to avoid screaming. "Ha-Ha yup that will stop soon Bye Now " say and walks away leading James to a corner ally

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU…………YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT THAT IS STOPPINGG TO DAY OHHHH YOUR IN FOR IT NOWW!!!!!!!!!"

_**~Flash Bak Ends~ **_

_After Sprinting around the field some more I finally collapse and puke. The place is spinning I feels so dizzy so nauseous_

_My father walks toward me and picks me up by my shirt collar he slaps me then backhands me I fall once more._

"_You Little Wimp can't even run a couple of Laps GET UP!! After all I do for you, you embarrass me and by not run during a game I hope you learedn your lesson. He walks away toward the car._

_I slowing get up and clumsily follow him to the car I feel so sick_

_**SAM'S POV**_

_After I we finish iCarly I chilled with her and Freddie for a while then left so I'm walking on my way home right now thinking about everything that went down today and what might happen when I got home. I'm kind of scared Rickie has gotten physical before but not pushing me physical. So when I finally got to the front of my house I think I probably stood there for ten mintues not wanting to go in. As look down the road feeling like I just wanna drop everything and just run, run until I can't anymore but I always chicken out. After forgetting about my plans for sometime later in life finally I brought up the courage and opened the door only to see him_

I roll my eye and walk straight pass him but Rickie grabs my hand making me instantly turn I quickly pull away

"Hello Sam" Rickie says angrily

Feeling a little scared I answers "Hi" then I see my mom run downstairs

"Oh My God Sam I ………We have to tell you something" Sam's Mom says excited and stands next to Rickie smiling

They fight a lil saying you tell her noooo you tell and Rickie agree's to tell me

"WE GOT MARRIED"………………………………………………………………................................

* * *

**AHHH THEY GOT MARRIED lol Well thts the end of the first chap. **

**Tell how you liked it what do you think of the new characters I added my original characters James Clark and Rickie aka Ickie lol Please if your gonna review(plzz do) be nice **

**PLLZZ PLLZZ PLZZZ Read and Review **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY**_

**Srry this took kinda long but I needed to thing real hard for this chap.**

_**CHAP 2**_

……………." MARRRIED???" I scream

"You're not Happy Sam. Why Aren't You Happy?" Sam's Mother asked with a little hint of confusion in her voice

"Ohh Nothing I Was Just Surprised……..How when and where did this happen?" Sam asked

"Well we decided this morning after you left, we went to court to get this done." Sam's Mom answered

"Ohhhh Okay" Sam Said then Quickly made her way up the stairs and into her room locking her door and falling on her bed

_Tears Fell down her face not only tears of anger but tears of sadness and fear. The anger of Rickie saying here………..forever. The sadness of her mom wearing a different wedding ring then her fathers. The fear that she might forget him, her father the only person she ever really loved and cared about. If I forget him there won't anything left._

**~Flash Bak~**

"**Daddy Daddy!!" Screams little Sam excited running toward her father**

"**Hey There Princess Puckett……..Guess what??" He replies smiling lifted her up into his arms**

**Little Sam smiled big " WHAT??" **

**He took this big Stuffed Pig out from behind him it said " Daddy Loves You " on its stomach **

**Sam smile got even bigger and eyes brighten up the sky she hugged the pig then her father "I love you Daddy**

"**I Love You More ………………Princess" He softly replied hugging her tightly **

**~Flash Bak Ends~**

I just let the tears pour out of eyes softly and quietly after I while I fall asleep I wake up to breaking glass I quickly jump up out of my sleep scared at first then coming to my sense there probably just drunk so I peek out my door and see them doing it. UGH ………….disgusting…………………………….

_**JAMES POV**_

"_81……82 83 84 85…………86" my father counted my sit ups I had a game soon and he made me do 100 sit ups 50 pushups 200 jumping jacks and some stretches every time before a game. So here I am on my last set of exercises I see my father staring at the Mural of my mother. She was so perfect she deserved a mural even before she passed. My mother had such a beautiful heart it even reflected on the outside. I no he blames me for her death, but I don't care because I'm the only person who really knows what went down that night and what actually happened. Let's just say because of that night I hate anyone that drinks alcohol. _

I finish my sits up and stand up. " Alright now James I'll drive to the game and you walk"

" Yes father"

He gets his car keys "Meet you there" he states

"Yea Bye"

The game started in a hour so I was gonna leave in ten minutes. For Some reason I got on my knees in front of the mural and for the first time in many years I prayed to her.

"Mother you I love and miss you dearly but I ask this one thing of you. …………..Send me a sign, send me a sign of love. I need this one thing from you I don't care if the "sign" comes broken and if it takes long. But if you send this one thing to me I'll know your listening and watching me."

I stood up and got my sweater and walked out the door, locking it on my way out.

_**SAM'S POV**_

_I don't wanna be here with them doing that on the couch maybe I should just sneak out that's wayyyy easier. So I put on my jeans and sneakers and quieting snuck down the stairs. Almost toward the door until I hear a bang _

" Ohhhh HEY Sam!!"

I turn to see Rickie standing up totally bare smirking at me and my mom on the floor.

"ummm Hi……………………Bye" I say quickly and start going up the stairs

Rickie gets a sheet and covers himself still smiling and watching Sam go up the stairs.

_Once I get in my bedroom I try to shake those image out of my head by looking out the window and doing a bunch of stuff. Then I agree on just putting on my Pajama's and waiting till they fall asleep to go out and eat something. "Why is he such a perv" I say to myself in a low tone creeped out by the look he gave me. I know I'm not safe tonight my mom passed out and Rickie is drunk. Today will be his first attempt. Knowing this I quickly run out of bed and lock my door terrified. Why am I so scared as I look down at my hands……………shaking??? I don't know why I just have a bad feeling about today. Rickie did not look like normal jackass Rickie something in his eyes. He was sorta………….. different._

_I after about 20 mintues I decide I'm just going to chill until I hear their room door lock_

_I so take off my shirt and jeans and start putting on my pajama pants when I hear a bang so loud that it made me fall the thing that scared me the most was the fact that it was at my door._

_I hear another bang_

"SAM OPEN THIS DOOR!!!!"

_It was Rickie I was speechless I was worried about putting on a shirt so he doesn't see me in a bra. But I was to late he finally kicked the door down. Ooohhhh shxt_

I quickly shield myself with my arms and he stood there in his boxers staring at me.

" GET OUT " I scream agrily this only makes him step forward into the room so I step back one.

" Nooo Seriously GET OUT my Moms downstairs I could call….." I was cut off by him "Shut Up your mom won't do anything she despising you and you know it" I was speechless and he starting walking toward me closely just staring

" WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT…………….GET OUT !!!" I scream shakily and try to walk around him only to be pushed into the wall he was so close to me ……..I was so uncomfortable. He pinned my arms above my head and started touching me. I was screaming and screaming wanting………….needing someone to help me.

"SHUT UP BRAT no one cares about you except me so learn to love this" his words echoed in my mind no one cares did no one really care??? He forcefully tried to kiss me trying hard to force his tongue in my mouth……it hurt so it bit his lip hard. He grunted "So you wanna bite huh?? I show you how to bite"

He bit me on my neck with so much force it made me scream my neck was bleeding. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks " GET OFF…..just PLEEASE GET OFF…….not here not now……………GET OFF" by now I knew there was no saving me. I rather die than be raped

SO I kicked him hard I punched and smacked him in the face I wanted to die and this was the only way I knew how ………..………………………I pissed him off.

I saw his lip bleeding "YOU LITTLE BITCH" he yelled angrily one moment I was fake laughing and the next I was on the ground breathless curled up clutching my stomach because of the blow he just gave me with his right arm. I really did not hear the words coming out of his mouth I was in so much pain. Then his footed lifted off the ground and stomped my on my stomach over and over again until I was sure he broke something.

" HA HA LITTLE BITCH LEARN YOUR LESSON"

I cried I whimpered but I never once said stop. I had troubled breathing until finally he picked me up by my hair

" Are you Ready to apologize??" he asked smiling

" Hell NO…….Fuck You ICKIE" I spat in his face

" DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH??" He screamed take my ankle twisting it then flinging me down the stairs by it. I fell awkwardly on my arm and heard a snap……………….I was screaming and crying I couldn't breathe. I was gonna die I knew I was

The last thing I saw was him pulling down his boxers and then I felt a warm liquid spraying on me………………he was peeing on me. And I couldn't do anything about it.

" Ha Ha Bitch you died yet??"

"OH MY GOD………..OH MY GOD RICKIE YOU KILLED HER……………YOU FUCKING KILLED HER" I heard my mom's voice and heard her run toward me.

_**JAMES POV**_

_I walked a different route to the field. And it was raining but I don't mind the rain I actually kind of liked walking in the rain without a umbrella it reminded me of when I was younger when m y mom and I would purposely go outside without a umbrella so we could play in the rain. I miss those days._

**~FLASH BAK~**

**It was 6:00 in the morning and Dad went to work early that was weird he had on jeans after my dad left I ran into their room and jumped on top her**

"**MOM……MOM!!" I shook her "WAKE UP"**

**She laughed " It's So early little boys your age should be in bed"**

" **But Looooook" I pointed to the window as I sat on top of her" IT'S RAINING" I said with a huge smile**

**She smiled "It's Raining?? Oh My We have to go to the Super Market" she announced sarcastically "Go Put on your Stuff"**

**I jumped off her "I'm already dressed" I did a 360 spin to show her**

**She laughed and took the sheets off her "Ohhh Wow I'm already dressed too" she jumped out of bed**

"**Race You to the Door" I screamed and ran to the door and she ran behind me. I got to the door and opened it running out into the pouring rain. She came after and tackled me to the ground we played in the mud the rain the everything.**

**~FLASH BAK ENDS~**

I miss her so much. I cherish every moment I had with her.

I stop because I hear screaming

"RICKIE YOU KILLED HER"

I look to my right…….nothing I look to my left I hear it again

" Oh MY FUCKING GOD……CALL SOMEONE"

So I pull out my cell to call someone until I see

"Puckette Residence" on the door

At this moment I don't know what happened or what got into me knowing this was her house and that was not her voice screaming. I dropped everything and ran faster then I have ever ran before I used my 3 time 200 meter gold medalist legs and broke down the door and I stood there in shock…………….The sight of her limp body so lifeless at the bottom of the stair case.

When I looked up I saw a man at the top of the staircase and a woman at the bottom kneeling by Sam

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT??" the man screamed

I had to compromise if I want to come out of this situation with my life and saving her life.

" Ummm I'm James…………….I Know how this look me barging in like this but I heard some stuff"

"WHAT STUFF" he flared

"Just some stuff and from what I see I could fix this situation"

"How???" the woman asked

"You see if you guys call the police then you guys will go to jail"

Both of them were quiet

"If I take the girl a couple block away from here lay her in the middle of the street and call the police it would look like a hit and run and all of us are safe"

"Why do you even care" the man asked a little calmer

"I just was passing by and heard some stuff and I know I could help so do you want to get arrested or not"

The mother finally spoke up and softly said "Take Her"

I quickly ran toward her and picked her up softly she had bruises everywhere but no were on her face ………….that's weird. For some reason she was wet she smelled like piss.

Before I left I looked back the guy walk down the hallway and the woman was sitting on the stairs crying. I left the house with her quickly before they changed their minds.

As I Walk down this road in my arms a beautiful girl. I can't help but admire her even though she has all these bruises on her body her face is still flawless.

When I get to 4 blocks away I lay down in street still unconscious and call 911

"Hello Operator Here How May I Help You"

" OMG OMG THIS GIRL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET SHE………SHE GOT HIT BY A CAR IT's REALLY BAD COME HELP QUICK !" Proud of how convincing I sounded

"Ok We'll Send a Ambulance As Soon as Possible Just Stay There"

"Ok"

Click I hung up and kneeled down next to her supporting her head wishing I had healing powers……………


End file.
